Building on our previous studies where we found increased circling cytokines among patients with a lung cancer diagnosis, we are examining plasma samples from the National Lung Screening Trial for a cytokine diagnostic and prognostic signature. This study extends previous studies as a) this is a prospective study and b) the lesions both benign and malignant, were detected b low dose helical CT. We are also examining whether the signal from cytokines declines following surgery and tracks with tumor recurrence, as a preliminary study to query whether cytokines could be used to model tumor recurrence. This study is currently ongoing.